The Return of Kin
by Swiftbreeze
Summary: Silverkit thinks that her two brothers, Sunkit and Lionkit, are dead, killed by a badger when she was young. But when she sees them both alive and wanting revenge on each other, can she really stop them in their tracks and put an end to their fights?
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of Kin**

**Part 1**

**This is my first story so please don't think rudely, I really tried my best! **

**I thought of a cool storyline and I wanted to see how it goes. Please Enjoy! **

"Shhh," Silverkit said "let's go."

"Are you sure about this? I don't think we should be doing this..." Willowkit replied meekly.

"Don't be a coward. Come on; think about how much we can get to see!"

"Sneaking out of the nursery and exploring isn't what good kits do," Willowkit said nervously. "besides, I'm sleepy." she added with a yawn. Her eyes looked heavy and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Fine, if you want, you can go back and sleep. I want to look around the camp." Silverkit replied, seeing that her best friend was tired.

"_Who's _going to look around camp at the dead of night?" They whirled around to see the senior warrior, Reedfeather looking at them.

"W-we were just… um… looking around?" Willowkit shakily replied.

"Back into the nursery, both of you. I'll have Emberstar know about this in the morning. You better not explore again." Then, he added with a nicer tone. "You'll get the chances once you come of age."

He guided Silverkit and Willowkit to the nursery. Silverkit's mother, Dovefeather, groggily opened her eyes. "Huh? W-what are you doing up in the middle of the night, Silverkit?" Reedfeather said to her, "It seems as though two little kits,"- he shot Silverkit and Willowkit (who's mother was now awake) a look. "wanted to explore the camp a little early."

"Silverkit!" Dovefeather shrieked. "I told you to NEVER leave my side."

"Willowkit!" Willowkit's mother, Gingerflower, also said in a threatening tone.

"Dovefeather knows what might happen if you do."

Hearing that, Dovefeather bowed her head.

"It's true," she meekly said. "Silverkit, you know what happened to your brothers, Lionkit and Sunkit."

"Yes, mother. They sneaked out of camp at night and...and then…they…."

"a badger killed them," Dovefeather swiftly replied. "Then why did you try the same mistake as they did? You know I only have you now," Dovefeather said a little less threatening and was slowly softening her tone.

"I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"See that it dosen't" Gingerflower replied.

Disappointed, Silverkit fell into a restless sleep.

Her plan had been ruined. She thought about the day her brothers had died, it was only a distant, faint, memory by now.

She remembered trying to sleep when Sunkit and Lionkit were boasting how strong they were.

"_I'm_ going to be the beast of the forest!" Sunkit boasted, lifting up his chin.

"_My_ name has Lion in it, so I'm obviously stronger!" Lionkit jumped upon Sunkit, making them a flying furball of orange and yellow. They shrieked and play fought, still boasting and bragging.

Finally, Sunkit stopped the fight and said: "I know how we'll prove who's stronger!"

Lionkit listened in interest. "How?"

"Listen." Sunkit whispered.

Silverkit tried to prick her ears to listen to a few words.

She sighed.

_My brothers never let me do anything, or ever involve me!_

As she listened even harder, she made out some words.

"And then… then pounce…and then the badger will be dead….we'll be heroes!"

"Wait a second!" Silverkit jumped up when she heard the word "badger".

"Badgers are especially dangerous! You'll never be able to kill one!" she ran to get Dovefeather.

Like a shot, Sunkit pounced on her and pulled her down.

"Not a word!" he hissed in her ear.

Silverkit feebly struggled to get free.

"Listen, Silverkit," it was Lionkit. "if you tell Dovefeather, we'll never talk to you again. If you don't, _maybe, _Sunkit and I can steal you some fresh kill from the fresh kill pile. Do we have each other a deal?"

To Silverkit, it didn't seem like she had a choice. She accepted and ran to her mother, who was still sleeping.

Tired, Silverkit slept too.

When Silverkit awoke, a piercing cry sounded the air. She shot up. It was her brothers!

She ran out of the nursery, confused. She had never gotten out the nursery. Stunned by how big the camp really was, she didn't even notice when she felt her being lifted by her mother, while Dovefeather ran with all her might.

When she could finally see, the scene stunned her and shook her from head to toe.

There, by the edge of the camp, lay a dead badger, but not alone. There were two other bodies too: the bodies of Sunkit and Lionkit.

**Thank You so much for reading!**

**Stay Tuned for more and Please Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! The second Chapter is out! I would like to thank both Brackenpaw and Warriors Rox My Sox for the first two reviews! I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of short but I really wanted to publish some more.** **I hope you like it. :)**

Silverkit suddenly awoke.

Sweat drizzled down her face as she recalled the nightmare. It had happened to her many times before, but each time seemed as real and terrifying as the first.

Dovefeather awoke, and said: "Silverkit, was it the nightmare again?"

Silverkit panted and nodded her head. Dovefeather wrapped her tail around her only live offspring, trying to comfort her.

Silverkit slowed down her breathing and finally fell back to sleep.

...

Swirls of mist billowed from Sunkit's feet. He looked at his brother, Lionkit's face and nodded. It was time for their training.

From the coldness by the side of the lake, deep amber eyes appeared from the mist, as a broad amber tabby stepped out.

It was Tigerstar.

He padded to Sunkit and Lionkit, welcoming them.

"You have known that it has been one moon since I secretly recovered you from death and have brought you two back to life. You know that you shall serve me and that you shall kill who I tell you to kill. Soon, all four of the clans will have to obey my orders and you have the honor to help me."

Sunkit and Lionkit nodded.

"Good. Let's start training."

Without warning, Sunkit sprang at Tigerstar and scratched at his belly. Tigerstar was knocked over for a few seconds, then sprang back on his feet and pounced on Sunkit. With Tigerstar's paws on Sunkit's chest, Tigerstar grinned.

"Again."

...

Silverkit awoke again to the sound of chirping birds in the forest trees. A warm, greenleaf sun welcomed her to the world. She bounced up and down from her nest.

_It was the day she was to become an apprentice!_

Dovefeather grinned when she saw her daughter so excited, and quickly gave her a good, long grooming.

"You have to look great for your ceremony."

Silverkit groaned and Dovefeather gave her a teasing look.

"I know, it's not fun, but you still have to make your father and I proud."

After the grooming, Silverkit's father entered the nursery.

Silverkit's father, the clan deputy, Cedarstripe, proudly walked in and gave her a lick.

"Good luck out there." Silverkit looked into her father's eyes. They were filled with happiness, and sorrow. Silverkit must have thought he had remembered that Sunkit and Lionkit would have been at the ceremony with her too.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Emberstar leaped a mighty leap onto the Highrock, her golden orange fur shining in the sunlight,

"Today I gather you all to celebrate one of cat's most exciting times, getting to train to become a warrior. Silverkit has reached her 6th moon, and though we grieve for her lost brothers, we still can be sure that Silverkit will be an excellent apprentice."

"Silverkit, step forward."

Bouncing with excitement, she practically ran up to sit under the Highrock.

"From this day forward, Silverkit, you shall be known as Silverpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you to the paths of becoming a warrior."

"Ravenfang. You're mentor, Owlclaw, taught you well and I hope you can pass the skills Owlclaw taught you to this apprentice."

With that said, Silverpaw ran up to her new mentor and touched noses with him.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" the clan cheered her name until she could no longer hear herself even think.

Suddenly, there was a vision.

Sunkit and Lionkit were staring at her with evil eyes and a broad tabby Silverkit didn't recognize snarled at her.

In a flash, it was gone.

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! It's finished. Sorry for the time it has taken to write this and the short chapter. Other than that, enjoy! :)**

Silverpaw peered through the bushes, spotting a squirrel. She anxiously crept closer and closer toward the tasty morsel, already imagining it in her paws. Inching her way forward, she prepared to jump.

Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes beside her startled the squirrel and it ran up a tree.

"Mousedung!" she cursed under her breath.

_Who was that?_

Silverpaw looked around her, unaware that pair of eyes were spying on her.

Confused, Silverpaw observed her surroundings. She saw nothing, only a quick flash of orange, then the creature was gone.

Though it may have only been a flash, Silverpaw recognized the pelt right away.

The thought stung her like a bee.

It was one of her brothers, _Lionkit._

Pelts rustled under the full moon light in a dark forest. Tigerstar, his pelt misty because of already being dead, sat on a tall rock, waiting. He heard some panting and knew that his spy was back.

Lionkit burst through into the clearing, exhausted by the long trip he had taken. Taking a few moments to catch his breath, he addressed Tigerstar.

"What about your sister?" Tigerstar said in a cool manner.

"She is still in the clan and has earned her apprentice name." Lionkit replied

"Is she good in battling?"

"I have watched she and her mentor, Ravenfang , practice her moves. She is nimble, though her footwork lacks quality. She can be stronger too, because her blows don't really affect her opponent."

"Good." Tigerstar stared into space for a moment, and then ordered Lionkit to leave. He yowled among all the other cats of the forest that were there.

"Attention!"

Immediately, all the cats looked at their leader.

"We will get even with the clans soon. I have revived all of you from death, that they have caused, and now we will get even with them for letting you die."

Yowls of agreement pierced the air.

"They let me die when they didn't have enough herbs to treat my wounds after a battle!" A dark gray tabby cat spoke up. He had a long scar from his head to his tail that had probably cost him his life, if Tigerstar hadn't revived him.

Lionkit and Sunkit both yowled in agreement.

They wanted _revenge_!

Silverpaw dropped her fresh kill on the fresh kill pile.

"Silverpaw. You can bring that to the elders. I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Silverpaw nodded.

She picked up her prey once again and started pulling it toward the entrance of the elders den.

She was about to go in when she heard the three elders: Smogface, Darkfrost, and Blossompelt start a conversation.

"She is the chosen one." Blossompelt quietly whispered.

"Silverpaw? No way." Darkfrost replied. Silverpaw pricked her ears when she heard her name.

"There is a chance though." Smogface said, adding to the conversation.

"If she is the chosen one, she will have many difficulties that lie ahead of her."

_Chosen one? _

_Me?_

_Huh?_

As there questions fired through her head, she accidentally, fell into the den.

"Oh, hi, Silverpaw." Blosompelt quickly said.

"Is that for us?" Darkfrost eyed the squirrel.

"Huh?Y-yeah." Silverpaw dropped the squirrel and run out.

_What was going on?_

**_Please comment and review._**


End file.
